The present invention relates to a package made out of a sheeted material like paper, cardboard, etc. and with a welded-seam closure in the upper surface, and especially to a parallelepipedal package for liquid, made out a material that is a composite of paper and plastic and having folded triangular flaps that can be folded down against the walls.
A package of this type is known from Application Ser. No. 570,137, filed Jan. 12, 1984, now pending. This package has a rip-open tag fastened like a flap to the welded-seam closure to facilitate opening by hand. The tag is easy to grasp and makes it possible to rip out the seam and open the package without special additional means.